Hunters
Hunters are humans who have dedicated their lives to hunting vampires, werewolves, and witches. They slay these foes through the use of supernatural, militaristic, and scientific means. Hunters can integrate into society, or spend all their time hunting. How Are They Different? Hunters are humans, most of the time. They usually share the same vulnerabilities and lifespan of their mundane counterparts. They are, however, far better equipped to handle the supernatural threats that come their way. Hunters usually carry advanced weapons and top notch equipment. Sometimes, these pieces of gear are enchanted by witches and warlocks to dole out heavy punishment. Hunters usually aim to eliminate any and all supernatural creatures that enter their crosshairs. Whether they specialize in hunting a specific supernatural foe, or they're an all-around killing machine, it isn't wise for a defenseless creature of the night to cross their path. The Truth of The Matter Not all hunters are good people. Every different organization has its code of ethics, but most hunters use the "any means necessary" strategy. Oftentimes, there's no limit on how far they'll go to see the enemy defeated. They conduct cruel experiments on captured supernaturals, and even those within their ranks. Every hunter has a different background. Some are ex-military looking for a new tour of duty, there are orphans taken in by the different organizations, while others are common folk seeking revenge. Most of these individuals have lived harsh lives, and have nothing left to lose. Different Hunters Small v. Large Group * Small group hunters are often more integrated into society. They operate within their community, in which they usually have a job. They're unable to hold twenty-four hour operations due to their size, and while they're quite experienced in their area, outside obstacles will be challenging for them. * Large group hunters have varying sets of skills and far more manpower to get the job done. They're capable of sustaining operations over twenty-four hours since they have the funding. When operating in small local areas, they're often seen as outsiders and have limited support. They're also limited in local knowledge, and have to investigate. In-Group v. Out-Group * Out-Group: These hunters go directly into battle using personalized, sometimes enchanted weapons. These hunters have trained their minds and bodies to be used as weapons against the supernatural. * In-Group: These hunters try to hack supernatural computers, supernatural groups, monitor traffic and security camera footage, help rewrite news stories, and monitor and aid out-group hunters through communication and surveillance. Weaponry Hunters have an assortment of weaponry available to them for their hunting needs. Including, but not limited to: * '''Ultraviolet Bullets: '''Hollow bullets filled with a special irradiated fluid that emits ultraviolet light. * '''Silver Nitrate Bullets: '''When shot, these bullets secrete a silver solution directly into the bloodstream of a werewolf. * '''Proton Blades: '''Energized blades that can cut through steel like butter. * '''UV Lamps: '''Stationary and portable lamps carried by hunters that emit UV light. * '''Lupus Hydroxybutyrate (LHB): '''Commonly known as Rabid Werewolf Drug (RWB), RWB is an organic compound extracted from wolfsbane. It was first used as a werewolf anesthetic, but if a lycanthrope is administered too much, they become rabid. Weaknesses * Mortality * Vulnerable body * All other human vulnerabilities. Gallery Proton blade.png|Proton Blade UV bullets.png|Ultraviolet Bullets silvernitrate.png|Silver Nitrate Bullet UVLAMP.png|Ultraviolet Lamp